A Game of Tag
by takaondo
Summary: Blown off by Kakashi once again, Naruto and Sakura are left alone for self training. With Sakura unable to think of an exercise, Naruto suggests the game of tag. NaruSaku One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** ZOMG NARUTO FIC WUT IS HE THINKING???

This is out of the norm for me, but I was inspired to try my luck at it again to write a NaruSaku fiction. Though I'm usually an IchiRuki fanatic, and NaruSaku is somewhat similar to them in my opinion, I'm really not too confident writing the interaction between these two. Though the idea 'tag' is new, the concept is inspired and borrowed from one of my other fics. Hopefully, I did some justice in the characterization.

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**A Game of Tag**_

* * *

The grass gave way as Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura treaded the path down to the training grounds.

Sakura's green eyes were narrowed slightly as if she was really annoyed with something that moment. Naruto seemed just as miffed – if not more – and his usual smile was replaced by a disappointed sulk. The skies were clear, and the temperature was crisp. It was what Naruto would call, 'a perfect day for a mission.'

But…

Hatake Kakashi had 'something else' to do.

"'Go do self training, I have important matters to attend to' he says…" Sakura mumbled angrily. She looked up at the sky with a small frown. "Probably off to read that perverted book of his."

Naruto sighed lightly, placing his arms behind his head in a 'nothing we can do about it' kind of way.

"Well, some things don't change." He said sullenly.

They finally came across the clear field of the training facilities. Neither of them could help but smile; they both felt that same emotion of nostalgia as they stared upon its familiar features, no matter how many times they came back here.

Sakura glanced Naruto who was still staring fondly at the training grounds.

"Since its self training, what kind of training should we do then?" She asked curiously. Naruto's expression curiously as his attention turned to her.

He then placed his hand under his chin, closing his eyes as he contemplated on her question. Sakura couldn't help but grin at his thinking process, finding it amusing how his expression had become so serious.

Naruto's eyes quickly snapped open and they sparkled mischievously at her.

"Why don't we play a game of tag?" He suggested cheerfully.

Sakura's eyebrow rose at his idea.

"Tag?" She replied with a hint of disbelief. An amused look appeared on her face. "We aren't kids anymore, Naruto."

Naruto only smiled at her comment.

"Tag isn't just for kids. Even though it's simply a game where one person chases after the other…"

He gave her a grin that sprouted that familiar sense of nostalgia in her. She felt surprised by the feeling, surprised at how her heart seemed to have quickened from the feeling.

"… I think chasing after you is really fun." Naruto said brightly.

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily; she was surprised by his words. The surprise was obvious on her face. Yet, Naruto continued to grin at her rather blissfully and she couldn't help but feeling the corners of her mouth curl into a grin in return.

She turned away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Don't underestimate me, Naruto." Sakura said in a playful tone. "I won't let you catch me so easily."

"I know that already, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied casually.

"Then… why will you still chase after me?" Sakura asked inquisitively as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

Naruto only continued to grin.

"Because…"

Naruto's eyes lit up with determination.

"I know that someday I'm going to catch you." He said confidently.

Sakura quickly turned away from him again and Naruto's expression lit up curiously at her reaction. Though he couldn't see it from where he stood, a small smile had formed on her face. It was quickly hidden away as she turned back to face him.

"Is that so?" Sakura replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Sounds like you're underestimating me again."

Naruto quickly placed his hands out defensively as she approached him threateningly.

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled apologetically.

He quickly closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit that he thought he was going to be receiving. Instead, he felt her finger poke the tip of his nose affectionately. He opened his blue eyes in surprise as her green eyes only stared at him in amusement.

"Tag… you're it!" Sakura yelled before quickly running off.

_Naruto had said that chasing her was fun._

_And maybe, Sakura thought it was also fun to be chased._

_In the end though, they both knew…_

"I'm going to catch you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

_The end of the game was what they were really looking forward to.

* * *

_

-

-

-

**Final Words:** Slightly fluffy I think, but alright maybe. I hope everyone liked the implications.


End file.
